Max 2
by darkspirited
Summary: Max; born to survive, lead, and to save the world. Max 2; created to survive, kill, and take Max's place. From the second her eyes opened till no the moment she died, she had one task. And now she's back to complete the job.
1. Max is back

Survival.

That was my plan, that was what I was taught, and it's all I knew. From day one, from the time I opened my eyes to the time they closed forever, that one word floated around like a bad disease. Survive.

And that's what ran through my head now as I sat perched atop a light post. How could I have been so foolish. Never get carried away, they said. Harden your heart. Concentrate on the job.

Get Fang away from Max long enough for Dylan to win her heart. But the damn fool took to long! He's to blame. He's the reason I fell in love with Fang, the reason in the end I couldn't concentrate on the job. And the reason I was here now; shattered and heart broken.

As soon as he thought I was dead the first thing he did was run back to his little Max without a second thought, and the worst part, he left me there. In the desert, soaking in my own blood, left to rot with the rest of the world.

I'll show them. I know now. I'm not the pathetic girl I once was. I know to love is to be weak and to be feared is far more powerful than to be loved.

I snickered at the thought of how their would look if they realized I was still alive. Bu that's plan B; to show myself. I'm above that. I'm working on Plan A; and it starts, right, about.

Now.


	2. Pants Attack

Max entered the kitchen, "Oi! Iggy, Gazzy get you buts in here!"

"Yes Ma'am," they both chorused entering the room.

"What, is that," she said gesturing outside toward my shirt hanging on a miniature flagpole the created outside.

"Huh, how'd that get there," Iggy said innocently.

"Busted!" she shouted in triumph.

"What!" they chorused again, "you have no proof!"

"Just a little reminder, Iggy is _blind_…how would he have known what I was talking about." she said sternly, crossing her arms over my chest.

"Uh…the force, duh," Iggy said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, ok. Jigs up boys." she said smacking them over the heads, "kitchen duty."

"Crraaapppp…" Gazzy mumbled loudly.

"Uh, blind, remember!" Iggy said, pointing to his eyes and smiling victoriously.

"Alright, cooking duty." Max offered, dumping out the burnt pancakes she was cooking before.

"Kmph, whatever." He agreed, sniffing out the burnt pancakes, "seriously?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm not the cook!" Max protested poorly.

"Obviously," he agreed, "but I'd at least hope you'd learn from your mistakes."

"Kmph," now it was my turn to snort, "Whatever," she mumbled pulling on her jacket, "I'm going out, do as I say."

"Going out where?" Iggy tested waving his finger.

"Just…out," she said, closing the door behind her.

"Alright!" they both said with a little too much excitement in unison, causing her to suspect.

She tried pushing the terrifying thoughts out of her head of Iggy and Gazzy burning down the house while she was away. Have a little trust in them, just a little.

She took a deep breath and continued on her way to the small gas station only a block away. Usually she would fly so she could get back to Gazzy and Iggy faster and protect the house from destruction, but its winter. And have you've ever gone flying in the winter? No? Well it's terrible. Don't do it.

She continued on her way, wrapping the jacket around her tighter as her nose already began feeling chipped.

She heard the familiar bell ring as she opened the door to the gas station, which was not much warmer than outside.

She scurried down the lane until she came upon the almighty Twix. It seemed to lighten the eerie gas station and bring a little light in her life.

She snatched it up and pulled out her Max credit card.

She handed the Twix bar to the bored looking cashier, "is this all?" he asked, already pulling out the recite before she even answered.

She thought about saying, 'no,' and seeing what would happen but needed to get home to Gazzy and Iggy before they created some 'natural' disaster.

"Yes, thanks." She said snatching the bar and he credit card back and heading back out into the cold air.

Walking home really was a bummer but it had to be done…

Who was she kidding? She was about to burst out of her jacket and maxspeed back home, but that's when she saw the empty park and beyond it the sunrise.

Usually she doesn't really care about this type of stuff, but she didn't know if she was just ready to go back home to all the wildness and talk that no doubted awaited her there.

Instead she shuffled across the wet grass that was topped carefully with a white frost that crunched under her feet.

She sat down on the bench and instantly regretted it as her pants were coated in ice cold water.

"Darnet," she hissed under her breathe as she decided to just get back home to the flock.

By the time Max made it home the sun was up and her butt was freezing. She began rubbing it aggravated but gave up soon after as her house came into view.

Home sweet home, she thought as she saw the wearing down paint and a thin crack that lay across the top left window. The house was supposedly abandoned. She could never figure out why though, it seemed in pretty tip top shape. Just needed a few homey touchups that she was in no way going to ever provide.

She crossed her arms over her chest, stuffed the freezing chocolate inside her jacket pocket, and leaned against the pole that was coated over slightly with frost. She closed her eyes and tried to find some amount of piece in the chilled night air, the way the sun warmed her face even in the winter, and how the cold wind caressed her cheeks. P.s. it is not as fun as it sounds; it's still actually very cold.

Her eyes snapped open when she saw a light flicker on from inside the house, she cocked her head slightly as to see through the bottom right window and saw Iggy placing the food onto the table. That's my Iggy, she thought, her lips cracking slightly as she smiled.

Realizing she was getting very cold and hungrier by the minute she made a move towards the house, but something pulled her back. Her pants? She tried to move again. Yup, her pants definitely didn't want her going inside. She looked behind her and her mouth formed the perfect O shape in understanding; she was frozen to the pole.


End file.
